The Internet has revolutionized the manner in which the financial services industry conducts business, in particular by providing customers with permanent accessibility through online and mobile banking business models, which alleviate the need for users to visit their correspondent financial institution. Typically, mobile banking allows customers of a bank to use their mobile devices to access banking services at anytime and from any location through a web browser or using software applications downloaded to the mobile device. Further applications, such as mobile contactless payments or fund transfer between mobile devices, are under development.
Still, one of the main challenges with current mobile banking systems is a lack of interoperability between different technology standards. In particular, a plurality of protocols is currently being used for mobile banking, thus making it difficult for mobile banking applications to connect multiple banks to provide financial services between accounts held within different banks. Also, given the large variety of mobile devices currently on the market, it is a challenge for banks to offer mobile banking solutions on any type of device. In particular, some devices necessitate Wireless Application protocol (WAP) capabilities to have access to a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the corresponding banking server, while others require installation of software applications on the mobile device (thus requiring the device to have relatively large memory capacity) or even complete replacement of the mobile device's Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card with extended function SIM cards. In addition, most prior art banking systems require service providers to be equipped with Point-Of-Sale (POS) terminals to confirm the occurrence of a transaction. Other systems necessitate special chips to be integrated in the mobile devices to enable users to remotely access Automated Teller Machines (ATMs), POS terminals and the like, which are in turn equipped with SIM card readers. As a result, the complexity of the overall system is significantly increased. Moreover, strong security concerns arise as financial transactions are executed from remote locations.
What is therefore needed, and an object of the present invention, is a simplified and efficient SIM chip banking system that enables users to control their financial and telecommunications resources from their mobile device.